Malos entendidos
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Ron ve a sus amigos con un comportamiento extraño y le parece sospechoso. Oneshot con RHr y Hes una sorpresa.


Hola! Estoy aquí con un one-shot nuevo, que se ha convertido en mi forma favorita de escribir. Espero que de verdad lo disfruten y muchas gracias por las criticas, que me animan a hacer esto.

Atte: Gilraen Vardamir.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo los tomé prestados por un instante, sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**_Malos entendidos_**

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos, tirado en su cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido los últimos días. La luz de la luna se colaba por el ventanal, tiñendo a su lado las cosas, con un tinte plateado. Los ronquidos de Neville

eran lo único que quebraba el silencio de ese cuarto. Sus otros compañeros de curso al parecer dormían apaciblemente, mientras que el no lograba pegar ojo debido a las pequeñas dudas que lo atormentaban. Los pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz tenían que ver con el comportamiento que venían presentando sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, desde hacia varios días.

El pelirrojo había empezado a notar como sus dos amigos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, contándose cosas en secreto o susurrándose al oído, cosa que molestaba a Ron sobremanera. Era verdad, Harry y Hermione eran íntimos amigos, pero ese comportamiento no era muy habitual en ellos. Ademas, habia otra cosa, Harry se habia vuelto muy cariñoso con Hermione los ultimos meses, por lo general le pasaba un brazo por los hombros cuando la tenia cerca, o la abrazaba y también habia adoptado la costumbre de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla cada vez que se despertaba o cuando se iba a dormir, y lo peor de todo es que a Hermione parecía no incomodarle la conducta de Harry en lo absoluto. Todo le parecía muy extraño a Ron, por que sabia que su amigo no era muy ágil en eso de tratar a las chicas, claro ejemplo de ello habia sido su "noviazgo" con Cho Chang y le parecía curioso que de un momento a otro fuera tan cariñoso con su mejor amiga.Por otra parte estaba el comportamiento de Hermione.La joven no habia vuelto a reñir a Harry por salir a medianoche a jugar quidditch o por no poner atención en las clases de Binns, es mas, hasta ella misma lo ayudaba a realizar los deberes del colegio cuando Harry no terminaba un ensayo , dejando de lado los principios de responsabilidad que siempre habian regido la vida de la muchacha. Defini tivamente todo era muy extraño.

Esa situación incomodaba tanto a Ron que lo hacia perder la concentración y la tranquilidad. Pasaba los días escrutando los gestos, las acciones y los diálogos de sus amigos minuciosamente, tratando de descubrir algo que le diera la respuesta.En más de una ocasión lo encontraron examinándolos y tanto Hermione como Harry le habian preguntado si se encontraba bien.El joven asentía con efusividad y se veía en la obligación de desviar la mirada hacia otra parte, por lo general hacia Neville buscando a Trevor o a Lavender sonriéndose para si maliciosamente o en mas de una ocasión sonriéndole a el.Ron se sentía excluido de las conversaciones y a pesar de que sus dos amigos se encontraban muy amables con el, no parecian darse cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando. A veces prefería irse a caminar solo, lejos de alli, aunque el resultado era sentirse mas deprimido, pues se daba cuenta de la poca falta que les hacia. O al menos eso era lo que el creía.

Esa tarde, por ejemplo, habian tenido entrenamiento de quidditch y Harry y el planearon quedarse volando un rato luego, pero llego Hermione y se llevo al ojiverde casi a rastras, pues tenian algo muy urgente de lo que debían hablar.El chico se devolvió solo hacia el castillo, bajo una llovizna inesperada.Paso el resto de la tarde haciendo deberes en la Sala Común, sin compañía alguna, pues Harry y Hermione no se habian aparecido alli toda la tarde. Cerca de la seis, los vio entrar por el retrato de La Señora Gorda, riendose y de muy buen humor.El pelirrojo habia tratado de ignorarlos, pero sus amigos se dirigieron hacia su mesa y el tuvo que fingir estar alegre para conversar con ellos.

El muchacho estuvo haciendo conjeturas por muchos días, y esa noche habia llegado a una conclusión que no le satisfacía nada y le provocaba un espantoso dolor de estomago, pero casi se habia convencido de que esa era la verdad: Harry y Hermione estaban saliendo juntos. Todos los indicios apuntaban a ello y se podia decir que ya no habia la mas mínima duda, pero el siempre guardaba la esperanza de que nada fuera verdad. Esperaria un poco mas, una prueba muy fuerte que comprobara sus sospechas.Mientras tanto, lo único que podia hacer era sufrir en silencio. ¿Por que sufrir? Eran sus dos mejore amigos y deberia estar contento, pero no podia y es que existía una razón muy fuerte que se lo impedía: sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.El pelirrojo no sabia exactamente desde cuando la chica lo atraia, pero la noche del baile de Navidad, se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga le atraia de una forma especial y ahora, estaba convencido de lo mucho que la amaba. Por eso le molestaba tanto verlos juntos. Harry era su mejor amigo y eso dificultaba las cosas, pues no podía demostrar su descontento de una manera abierta, como si lo había hecho con Krum y debía tragarse cada uno de los amargos sentimientos que lo asaltaban, cuando los veía abrazarse o reír juntos.

A veces sentia que Harry lo habia traicionado, pero luego se arrepentía. ¿Acaso el chico sabia lo que el sentia por Hermione? No, en realidad nadie conocia sus pensamientos, pues el habia preferido mantenerlos ocultos. Nadie tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pues en el corazón no se manda. Era tal vez lo mejor. Por un lado estaba Hermione, una chica muy guapa, extremadamente inteligente, interesante, maravillosa en su opinión, y que tambien venia del mismo mundo muggle que Harry y nadie la podia culpar de haber preferido al niño que vivio, con su gran fama, su nobleza y humildad, y que se habia vuelto uno de los chicos mas guapos de Howgarts.Y estaba él, conocido como el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, nada mas, sin logros interesantes, ni fortuna, en fin, nada que pudiera atraer a Hermione. Era lo mejor…Sin embargo, a veces sentia unos inmensos celos hacia Harry, por estar con la chica de sus sueños y quería salir corriendo de Howgarts y mandarlos a los dos al carajo, olvidarse de todo y empezar en otra parte…pero luego recordaba que no estaba seguro de que lo que pensaba fuera verdad y en caso de que lo fuera sus amigos no lo habian hecho a propósito y ninguno tenia la culpa de nada…pero aun así no podía estar tranquilo

¿Y como estar tranquilo cuando la persona que amas esta con otra? Le dolía muchísimo sentirse como se sentia, si por lo menos no la quisiera tanto…si al menos intentara con otra chica, pero cuando miraba a su alrededor ninguna se le comparaba con su Hermione.Era imposible para el fijarse en otra cuando Hermione estaba alli…y era en ese momento cuando empezaba a imaginar como seria su vida de adelante, con ellos como pareja y el alli…solo.Si las cosas eran asi siendo adolescentes, seguro que el resto era insoportable…¿ Y si se casaban?¿ O tenian hijos¿Y si le pedían que fuera el padrino? Seria el tío Ron y miraría a los hijos que pudieron ser suyos…Oh no!

-¡No seas estúpido!- se murmuró a si mismo- Ni siquiera sabes si es verdad.

Ron se oculto entre las sabanas, para intentar dormir un poco. Tal vez asi dejaba de pensar un poco en tantas cosas que le incomodaban.No obstante, al día siguiente, que era domingo, se desperto cansado, como si no hubiera dormido y con una fuerte sensación de impotencia producto del terrible sueño que habia tenido. Habia visto a Hermione vestida de novia, al lado de Harry, burlándose los dos de el, quien no habia podido hacer nada para impedir la boda. Se desperto sobresaltado, aunque contento de comprobar que aun eso no sucedia. Ya Harry no estaba en la habitación, por lo que se vistió y bajo en seguida, para ver que se habian hecho sus dos amigos.

Cuando se encontraba al final de las escaleras y buscaba a sus dos amigos en la Sala Común, Lavender pasó por su lado. Ron vio que sonreia y luego se detenía a su lado.

-Dale mis felicitaciones a Harry y Hermione-le dijo, sonriente.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ron, arqueando las cejas.

-No sabia que ya andaban y por eso no los he felicitado como es debido-le respondió la chica,con la misma sonrisa.

-Eso es mentira-le espeto Ron.

-Pues no parece- le dijo ella, burlona-No cuando los acabo de ver besándose en un aula vacía-agregó ella en tono malicioso.

Ron se quedo mirándola, incrédulo.Lavender le dirigio una sonrisa insolente y luego se dirigio hacia el cuarto de las chicas con la cabeza en alto. Ron se quedo ahí plantado, sin creer lo que la chica le acababa de decir. Luego reacciono y cruzo a toda prisa la sala común, hacia el hueco del retrato.Tenia que darse cuenta si era cierto o no.Atraveso el retrato y salio al pasillo, tratando de estar sereno. Empezó a buscar en las aulas que encontraba vacías, pero luego de unos minutos, vio como Hermione y Harry salían de un aula, tomados del brazo y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ron fue hacia sus amigos, resentido por que ellos no le habian tenido la confianza necesaria para contarles y dolido por que todo era verdad.

-Ron, te…-empezó Harry, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron. Una expresión de furia, de dolor y en parte de sufrimiento.

-Felicidades a los dos-les espeto, con la voz temblorosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Felicidades… ¿de qué hablas?

-¡Pensé que confiaban en mi!-les gritó, enojado-Pensé que era su mejor amigo, pero veo que no.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Ron?-le pregunto Hermione, molesta por la actitud del chico.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? -preguntó Harry, sin lograr entender nada.

Ron les dirigió una mirada desagradable, completamente airado.

-No se hagan los tontos…!podrían haberme contado que estaban saliendo!

Harry y Hermione se miraron un instante extrañados, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Ron, quien interpretó esas risas como señal de burla, y cegado por la ira como estaba, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Idiotas!-

Los dos jóvenes se callaron al instante.Sin embargo, Hermione no tardo en reaccionar y lo miro, enojada.

-¡No nos llames así!-le grito-Tu eres el que llega gritando un montón de estupideces sin fundamento alguno-le espetó.

Sin embargo, Ron no presto oídos a sus palabras, necesitaba descargar su furia con ellos, nada más.

-Si con razón pasaban tan juntitos todo el tiempo. Y claro como creen que soy idiota, pensaron que no me daría cuenta.

-Ron, ya cállate-exclamó Harry, que había tratado de no perder la calma-¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

-Eso no importa-exclamo Ron, y luego agrego, con un dejo de resentimiento-Solo pense que éramos amigos.

El muchacho, se dio la vuelta, para alejarse lo más que pudiera de alli.Harry intentó detenerlo, pero Hermione lo retuvo.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena discutir con el-murmuró.

El pelirrojo, no pudo evitar sentirse más dolido aún al ver como los chicos lo dejaban irse así como asi.En ese instante se convenció de que su amistad no les importaba para nada .El muchacho salió del castillo sin rumbo fijo, pero sus pies lo llevaron hacia el lugar donde solía sentarse a pensar, la orilla del lago.Ron se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada perdida y el alma hecha pedazos.No podía creer que todo fuera verdad.El mundo se le habia venido encima y sus amigos ni siquiera mostraban interés por eso.Eran increíbles…¿Y ahora? Se le haria demasiado verlos juntos todos los dias… ¿Por qué no habian tenido la decencia de contarles?..el impacto hubiera sido menor. Tal vez…

Ron sintio que ya no estaba solo.Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada decidida de Harry. De su supuesto mejor amigo.

-Vete

-Sabes que no lo haré-dijo el chico con firmeza y se sentó a su lado-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto,Ron?

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente.

-Como si no lo supieras

-¿Saber qué, Ron?-exclamo Harry impaciente-De repente llegas y gritas un montón de cosas sin sentido.Creeme que no entiendo.

-Eres increíble, Harry.Me doy cuenta que sales con Hermione y pretendes que no me enoje-espeto enojado. Ron se puso en pie, no quería hablar con el.

-¿Quién te ha dicho tamaña mentira, Ron?-preguntó Harry sorprendido, poniéndose en pie.No iba a dejar que Ron se fuera.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Mentira? pero si Lavender me dijo que los habia visto besándose en un aula vacía y yo los vi salir de una…

-¿Desde cuando le haces caso a Lavender? Pero claro, la chica babea por ti y no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad-le dijo Harry con calma- Hermione y yo no estamos saliendo.

-¿Entonces por que se han estado comportando de esa forma? Todas esas conversaciones en secreto y las desapariciones.Ademas, te has vuelto muy cariñoso con ella-añadió Ron con tono acusador.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Es mi amiga Ron! Eso no tiene nada de raro.Es una nueva etapa de nuestra amistad.-dijo-Además, todas esas conversaciones tienen un propósito, Ron-el muchacho respiro hondo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse-Hermione me ha estado ayudando con una chica.

El pelirrojo lo miro atónito, como si no diera crédito a lo que el decía.

-Esa es la verdad-afirmó Harry

-¿Quién es?

-Parvati

Su amigo lo miro atonito

-Hace bastante tiempo que me gusta y le pedí a Hermione un poco de ayuda.De hecho hasta me ha conseguido una cita con ella, en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade .No te lo conté por que pense que te burlarías, discúlpame.

Ron, que ya no se encontraba enojado, lo miro avergonzado.

-No te disculpes, compañero.Soy yo el que debe hacerlo, me comporte como un imbecil.

-Descuida, y déjame decirte algo Ron: yo nunca te traicionaría, se bien lo que sientes por Hermione. Ella es como mi hermana, asi por mi no te preocupes-le dijo, sonriente.

Ron se sonrojo.Asi que el lo sabia…

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Eso no importa. Solo digo que debes apresurarte Ron.Hermione me ha estado pidiendo consejo sobre un chico-dijo Harry serio.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ron.

-No te lo puedo decir.Pero te sorprenderías de saber quien es-comento su amigo mientras lo miraba misterioso.-Solo te digo que te apresures, buscala y discúlpate con ella-le aconsejo-Y haz lo que debas hacer.

-Gracias Harry, iré ahora mismo. ¿Sabes donde esta?

-En la misma aula de donde nos viste salir.

Ron se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo. Con que todo era mentira y el como siempre se habia hecho juicios apresurados.Hermione debía estar furiosa y le costaría mucho contentarla. El joven entro, atravesó las puertas de roble y lo más rápido que pudo llego hasta el pasillo donde estaba Hermione. Se acerco nervioso hacia el aula correspondiente y empujo la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Allí dentro se encontraba Hermione, sentada en la mesa del profesor con la mirada perdida, y sin percatarse de la presencia de Ron. El muchacho camino hasta ella en silencio y se coloco a su lado.

-Hermione

La muchacha se sobresaltó.Se volvió hacia el y lo miro con dureza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando.Ya Harry me lo ha dicho todo.Fue un malentendido-dijo el en voz baja.

-Un malentendido ¿Y eso que?

-Disculpame Hermione-le pidió arrepentido-Me comporte como un idiota.

-Al menos lo admites-le espeto, aun enojada.

Ron no dijo nada.La muchacha estaba furiosa con el y no queria perdonarlo. Se recargo en la pared, apesumbrado. Hermione se levanto de su asiento y fue a la ventana.

-Siempre es lo mismo, Ron. Cada vez que un chico se me acerca, tu pierdes el control.Pero esta vez era Harry, nuestro mejor amigo-dijo y se volvio hacia el-De verdad que no entiendo

-Es que-empezó el, pero no pudo continuar, no encontraba las palabras.

Hermione lo contemplo un instante.De repente su mirada se ensuavizo.

-No es necesario que lo expliques- le dijo.

Ron la miro triste. La muchacha se dirigio hacia la puerta.Ya no habia nada que hacer allí.

-Hermione-

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella, antes de salir.

-Harry me ha dicho que te interesa un chico-dijo el, sin evitar un tono de derrota en su voz-¿Podria saber quien es?

-¿Para que, Ron? No creo que te interese-le dijo- Lo único que puedo decirte es que no creo que las cosas funcionen con el nunca.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron, mientras sentía una emoción extraña.

-Llevo años esperando por una señal, pero no pasa nada.Ya casi perdi las esperanzas-le confeso, triste.

Ron se aproximo a donde estaba ella, hasta que ambos estuvieron bastante cercanos. No obstante, ninguno de los dos retrocedió.

-Pues ese chico es un idiota. Y yo no pienso ser como el.

Sin previo aviso, Ron se acerco mas a la muchacha, junto sus labios con los de ella y la beso.Hermione le correspondio y eso lo animo mas.Era increíble la sensación que les provocaba esa primera caricia, ese primer beso que tanto habian esperado.El beso fue largo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.Las miradas de ambos eran de sorpresa.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Hermione, sorprendida.

-La señal que esperabas-le contesto el sonriente.

-¿Cómo sabias que hablaba de ti¿Harry te lo dijo?-pregunto, avergonzada.

-En realidad no lo sabía.Pero veo que acerté.

Hermione rio. Luego se acerco a el y fue ella la que lo beso.

-Aun te queda una pregunta por hacer-dijo la muchacha-A ver si aciertas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione?-pregunto el, un poco nervioso, como si en realidad tuviera miedo a no acertar.

-Eres un gran adivino. Deberías saber la respuesta-dijo ante la mirada de preocupación del muchacho.

-¿Si?-tanteo el.

-Claro que si.

Ron la abrazo y la mantuvo así un rato, dichoso de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Vale que esto no es ningún malentendido-dijo divertido.

-Tranquilo, esto si es verdad-dijo Hermione.

Ron le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y ambos salieron del aula, muy felices. Frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, se encontraron una grata sorpresa: Harry y Parvati hablaban muy animadamente. El joven les sonrio, radiante y Parvati los saludo con la mano.

Ron sonrio para sus adentros. Increíble las cosas que pueden surgir de un simple malentendido.

Fin.


End file.
